


Day 12: Cider

by Sang_argente



Series: 25 Days of Fic [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, peter is just a dumb cutie, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 04:44:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2838428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sang_argente/pseuds/Sang_argente
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What was he? Some kind of nanny for lycanthropic children?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 12: Cider

Think of the most undisciplined, spoiled child that ever existed. Now, think of that child and seven of their worst friends. Okay, now give half of those children a dangerous disease. And put them all together in a small room for an undetermined amount of time with various things that can be used as weapons.

That was Pack Christmas.

And it was the worst idea Stiles had ever had.

Which was saying a lot, because he had had a few pretty awful ideas in his time.

He winced as Lydia's shrill voice tried its best to break through the sound barrier for at least the fifth time tonight. How it wasn't bothering the wolves in the room was a mystery to him.

“There's just not enough! No matter how many times you count, it's not going to be enough!”

“Lydia!” Stiles snapped, his patience worn thin over the past few hours as everyone bickered and squabbled over how to decorate the loft. “What is the problem now?”

Lydia turned to look at him, her best Ice Queen sneer stretched across her face but telling panic in her eyes. “There's not enough mugs for the cider.”

“What do you mean not enough?”

She pointed to the counter where several mismatched mugs were lined up. There were only nine.

“Okay? So, we're one short. It's not a big deal,” Stiles said, trying to keep calm. This was what she'd been screaming about for the past twenty minutes? _A mug?!_

“It _is_ a big deal when it was Jackson's responsibility to get them in the first place, but was too cheap to buy a set.” Lydia sniffed, refusing to look at her pouting boyfriend. “We managed to pick these up at the only gas station in Beacon Hills that was open today and now-”

“There's not enough,” Stiles finished, nodding in understanding. “It's okay, Lydia. Someone will just go without.”

He knew that was the wrong thing to say as soon as the words slipped out of his mouth, but the instantaneous outcry would have confirmed if needed.

“Don't worry, someone can have my mug,” Stiles said calmly, while inside he was screaming. It had taken him nearly twenty attempts to make that cider drinkable, not to mention the nearly countless tries it had taken to make it the delicious steaming pot of ambrosia it was currently. “Now, go on and drink.”

Finally, it seemed as if the devil children had been appeased. Everyone moved to get their own mug of cider and find a nice spot to relax, quiet chattering spreading throughout the room.

The immediate compliance should have calmed his nerves, but it only served to make Stiles even more tense and upset. What was he? Some kind of nanny for lycanthropic children?

“Here.”

Stiles pulled himself out of his thoughts and looked up, meeting amused blue eyes. Peter was standing in front of him, holding out the most hideous looking mug Stiles had ever seen.

“What?”

Rolling his eyes, Peter picked up Stiles's hand and wrapped it around the mug's handle, making sure the human had a good grip before he let go. “We can share.”

Narrowing his eyes, Stiles looked from the mug to Peter and back before taking a careful sip. He grinned as the perfect combination of spices exploded over his tongue. 

At the pleased look crossing Stiles's face, Peter sat down on the couch beside him, always careful to not crowd him. “It's good.”

“It is,” Stiles agreed, confused at the uncharacteristic sincerity in Peter's voice. Usually, there was a careful bite to the werewolf's words, even when giving compliments.

“It was a very nice thing you did,” Peter said quietly, shooting a glance at Stiles before looking away elsewhere. “I don't think any of them would have offered to give away their mug. Especially after being so generous as to make this delicious cider.”

Understanding broke through Stiles's confusion like the sun shining through the clouds. “Oh, my God.”

Peter turned to look at Stiles, frowning at the surprise in the human's voice. “Stiles?”

“You were totally that kid that everyone thought was an angel just because you looked good by comparison,” Stiles accused, amusement making his voice light. To his surprise, a light flush started to creep down Peter's face from the tips of his ears.

“I don't know what you're talking about.”

“It's true,” Stiles said, nodding in conviction. “No wonder you're over here sucking up to me! You want to make sure I know you're the good kid!”

“I just wanted you to know I appreciate you!”

Stiles's mouth dropped open. “What?”

The flush darkened and a slight pout started to appears. “I just...wanted...to tell you that I appreciate you.”

“Oh,” Stiles said quietly, looking down into his mug of cider. As if the spices were sensing his need for answers, he immediately understood this entire situation. “I can't believe you stole a mug just to have this conversation with me.”

“I didn't!” Peter protested weakly, turning away to hide his burning cheeks.

“You so did,” Stiles said, grinning. He set the mug down carefully on the coffee table and turned toward Peter, brushing a little kiss against the werewolf's cheek. “That's adorable.”

“That's not how it happened.”

“Still adorable.”

“ _Stiles_.”

**Author's Note:**

> 25 Days of Fic prompts are closed but regular prompts (any pairing/fandom/theme) are still open [here.](http://stilesthesasswolf.tumblr.com)


End file.
